mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaari
Kaari Riley is the older twin of the two Riley sister (younger being Kirimi Riley) and the only of the two who attends school. Despite popular belief, Kirimi is actually the one who acts as the older, so as a result, Kaari acts a few years younger than her age. Personality Kaari’s the major type to zone out anytime of any day. There are a lot of things that she can’t get off her mind, and anytime she can, she thinks about it no matter where she is. She sometimes throws it down on paper in a drawing or in a story that she wrote. She’s a very imaginative type as well, and can’t go anywhere without both her sketch book and notebook. She’s very shy with her art and writings, and won’t show it to anyone but her sister, Kirimi. Even though she’s shy with these things, she’s not afraid to bring up this in conversation as something to start out with to make friends. She’s very friendly anywhere she goes, and constantly meets new people. She can’t keep track, she knows so many people! Although, she keeps track of most of them by voice. She can easily memorize anyone’s voice, as long as she’s heard them more than once. It’s the same with their appearance, as well. Following with knowing people, she also meets quite a few people that she dislikes a lot. And she’s not afraid to tell them that she doesn’t like them; along with everything that she doesn’t like about them. Basically, she’s not scared to “tell it like it is” with people. Especially with adults; so it looks like she has no respect for them. It’s the same with little children, too. Even though she’s very good with children, and they like and admire her so much, when they’re annoying her, she tells them that. Although she tells them in a nice way, so she doesn’t hurt their feelings. But, even when she tells them this, they admire her so much that they keep coming back to her and ask for advice, or just a friend to talk to. Kaari hates when she can’t do anything for herself. When someone asks for help, she rejects it, thinking that they’re asking to help because they think she can’t do what she was doing. This is why she also doesn’t ask for help herself. She doesn’t want to admit she can’t do it, and she’s very stubborn with this. She’s stubborn; period. Even though she may be sixteen, Kaari is very childish. She acts like a thirteen or even a twelve year old! She still whines when she complains, she’s still picky with her food, she still complains about school assignments, she’s still...just like a little child. Appearance Kaari’s hair is a bit difficult. Her hair color is a pretty, shiny dark brown, that appears to be black when it’s wet. Her hair is naturally curly and wavy, and it ends about an inch or two below her shoulders. Her eyes are a pretty auburn, with a dark blue (which appears to be black) outline, and she has glasses covering her eyes because she’s near-sighted. Her normal clothing is a long sleeved cream/khaki colored square neck shirt, which she finds highly comfortable. She has regular blue long jeans, hiding her legs. She’s not a fan of showing off her long legs. Her shoes are just simple brown RocketDog slip ons. On cold days, she has a warm black jacket that she’s obsessed with over winter. She also wears her favorite cream scarf, following with her normal jeans. Another change she has over winter are her shoes, which are comfortable brown boots. Over summer, she shortens her long sleeve cream top into a white tank top, along with black velvet shorts, and sometimes even a skirt which she barely wears. Her voice fits her well. It’s mildly feminine, although it changes range when she goes into a higher or lower voice. Obviously, it’s more high-pitched when she goes higher, but it strangely stays similar to her regular voice when it becomes lower. Her movements are seemingly normal. Although, she rocks back and forth whether she’s sitting or standing, and she can’t seem to stop moving. And depending on what she’s listening to, she moves either fast or slow. (When she’s listening to music and walking, she walks according to the beat that’s playing.) History Kaari was a very happy child. She was born five minutes earlier than her twin Kirimi. Although, when the two were born, their father left them for unknown reasons. So, the twin girls grew up with only their mother, Amethyst. They were okay with not having a father, or at least, Kaari was okay with it. She didn't know him very well, so she obviously didn't mind if he was there or not. She didn't even know she had a father for the longest of time. Kaari may seem like a tomboy now, but when she was a small child, she was always wearing dresses, and acting like a proper young little girl. Although, you would always find her playing with her sister and her friends. She barely had any friends when she was younger. She never really interacted with any other girls. She was addicted to drawing and writing when she was younger (as she was now), and she would always be drawing her mother and her sister with her together. When she finished a drawing of her family all together, she would give it to her mother. "I would've drawn daddy," Kaari would say. "But I don't know what he looks like." One day, when she handed a well drawn out picture of all of them, and they're house, she said something that was surprising to her mother. "Mummy, what is daddy like? Didn't you say one time that he would come home? When is he coming home, Mummy...?" Obviously her mother couldn't answer that. Amethyst just sweetly smiled and patted her on the head with a hug, thanking her for the drawing. Kaari has never been in the hospital, except for when she was born. Although when Kirimi was, she was worried a lot about her and would always check on her younger sister. But, much after Kiri was in the hospital, their mother was sent to the same place, and Kaari began to get really worried. She was told that her mother was very sick, although she wasn't told with what. She would always go outside and pick flowers for her mother and stay with her everyday along with Kirimi. The two were called in one day, and they saw that Amethyst was calling for them. Both girls held onto their mother's hands, and she passed away with both girl's hands in hers. Kaari couldn't stop crying that night... The funeral finally arrived, and Kaari was still sobbing. She was hand-in-hand with her younger twin, but Kirimi didn't seem to show any sadness except for the dull look in her eyes. "Kaari..." Kaari's brown eyes looked up and met her twin's blue ones. "I've been studying alchemy as you know...I read up on a technique called human transmutation, and I think... I think we might be able to bring mum back. It'll take me a long time to get the ability to do it, but if I do it, will you help me research it?" She couldn't believe what she was asking. They could bring mummy back? Kirimi's hands clasped with Kaari's. "Will you help me bring mum back?" Kaari immediately nodded. "Yes! Please, bring mummy back, Kiri..." Ever since then, Kirimi dropped out of school and only focused on alchemy. Kaari stayed in school, and focused on foreign language and science. She still continously studied alchemy, even though she knew she couldn't perform it. She wasn't born with the alchemy ability, unlike Kirimi. And yet she still studied it to help her sister learn more about human transmutation. When the girls were 15, they moved to Amestris, and thanks to Kaari, the two were able to easily learn Amestrian as their third language. Kirimi took on a job as a singer in a near-by pub district, as she won in a karaoke contest. Kaari was able to attain a job as a waitress there as well to help with the payments for the two girls, and for Kaari's school fair. She still attends school, constantly studying science and alchemy. Trivia *Kaari can only use a mechanical pencil when drawing. She thinks that using wooden pencils throw her off. *Despite having a very good lifestyle, Kaari is very introverted and has no confidence in herself. *She's usually the 'woman' of the household while Kirimi is the 'man' in a sense. They're both girls however their sexualities/personalities seem to fit their rolls. *The player also plays Elliot Rowan on the forum. Category:Civilian